


I'm Sorry Little One

by kalonscounter (SeaCollides)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Breakdown, One Shot, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Reaction, What-If, give this a chance?, subtle reference to my cyan/black crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaCollides/pseuds/kalonscounter
Summary: You’re trying to shake him awake.He isn’t responding. Papa isn’t responding.Why isn't Papa awake to wipe your tears away? Why is he lying on the ground, surrounded by colorful wires, swimming in a pool of ruby red?Papa wasn't moving. And it's all your fault.-AKA: Cyan's Mini Crewmate doesn't take his father's death too well.(Basically, the events that transpire once you die with your Mini Crewmate being there to witness everything.)
Relationships: Black & Cyan (Among Us)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 378





	I'm Sorry Little One

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know when you die, your mini crewmate just... sits there and does nothing? 
> 
> Well here's a fic about the events that happen when your m.c. sees you die through the lens of Cyan's own mini crewmate.
> 
> It's angsty. Sorry. But the growing fandom really needs a fic like this, don't you think?

You’re trying to shake him awake.

He isn’t responding. Papa isn’t responding. 

Black, Papa’s closest friend, was leaving the scene. Into the ship’s networks, you quote to yourself as you watch him disappear into the floor. Black fixes the ship on the inside. He can be trusted. He wouldn’t hurt Papa.

But Papa wasn’t moving. He wasn’t filled with his cheerful, happy-go-lucky attitude with a bounce in his every step. He wasn’t smiling behind his visor, cradling you in his arms, shushing you as you squirmed around, assuring you everything would be alright- that they’d catch the bad guy and leave with everyone safe and sound.

Then why wasn’t Papa moving? And why was he covered in red, like Papa’s other friend?

Just before he fell to the floor, Black was with Papa. You were in the room filled with wires, behind a looming wall as Papa fixed the gray box decorated with colorful snakes on the inside. Black had approached Papa, exchanged a few words with him, and Papa hit the ground as Black pulled out something shiny, plunging it into Papa’s gut.

You froze. 

No.

Black… Black would never do that. You let out a soft whine as you tried to sort through your confusing memories. You wish Papa was there to hold you again. 

You squeaked in effort as you tried to lift Papa’s head, hoping he would say something. Papa wasn’t heavy. He was almost too light. But Papa said he was the strongest out of the crew, that he’d make sure no harm would come to them all. This _couldn’t_ be the Papa you knew- he had always flexed his muscles to prove that to you! He was big, strong, and-

-he wasn’t strong anymore. Your eyes widened as you saw his face through the cracked glass of his visor- there were tears glistening in the corner of his eyes, his mouth contorted in a dry scream of pain. Papa wasn’t smiling. 

_Papa wasn’t smiling._

You yelled and screeched, but the only sound that came out of your mouth was a tiny wail of anguish. Your pain, misery, and confusion swirled and drowned you as you sobbed, cried, and clawed your way through the torrent of tears streaming down your face, because _Papa wasn’t smiling anymore_. _He always smiles._

In a last ditch effort, you tried to move Papa’s body. Black could help you. Black could help Papa. You scrambled over to the metal grate above the hole Black used to go into the ship and began jumping against it, trying to alert Black to return to Papa’s side. You jumped, jumped, and jumped… 

...No one came.

Why wasn’t Black returning to the wire room? Was it because Black couldn’t hear you? 

_You’re so useless._

You shrieked at the wall, the sound so small and unhearable when it came out of your mouth, but was filled to the brim with agony and despair. Why couldn’t you help Papa? Why, why, why? Why were you so _useless_?

You were covered head-to-toe in the strange, dark-red liquid as you bounded around the scene, alternating between trying to nudge Papa awake (he’s okay, Papa _has_ to be okay-) and jumping on the metal grate to alert Black. 

Time ticked by. No one was entering the room. Papa was still on the floor.

Your body trembled as you dropped to the ground in defeat. This was all your fault, you sniff to yourself. Your fault for not being with Papa enough so that he could smile more. Your fault for not being loud enough to make sure Black returns. It’s all _your fault_.

You can feel the energy leaving you as you stumble over to Papa’s still body for one more time. You snuggle into his side, now cold, nearly slipping in the pool of red staining the floor. 

You clench your eyes shut. 

You opened your mouth, saying the one word Papa’s been trying to teach you to say for so long…

“...P-papa,” you whisper, before breaking down into one final, ear-shattering scream.

This time, the scream was loud. This time, the scream resonated and bounced off the walls, tearing through your vocal chords, splitting your heart into two. This scream was final, this scream was an admit of defeat. That Papa wasn’t going to wake up, and it was your fault that you couldn’t save him.

As your voice finally died, your eyesight began to blur. You slumped over and burrowed underneath Papa’s arm as dark spots danced in your vision.

You could hear the muffled sounds of clamoring outside the room. Through your half-closed eyes, you saw the hazy silhouette of Black, Green, and Orange dashing into the room, eyes widened as they turned the corner and saw you and Papa, one slumped over, the other on the ground. You smiled a heart-broken smile as Orange yelled into his intercom to report what he found. 

Black was back. Orange and Green were here, too.

As the darkness wrapped around you, you wished Papa a good night’s sleep. You did it- you got help. Now no one would die anymore. That’s what Papa would say. 

You hope Black would be able to save the others next time. 

Papa trusts Black. So you should trust him too.

* * *

“I swear I heard it! I heard the little lad scream!” Green growled, slamming his hands down on the table. Orange nodded in affirmation. 

Orange stroked his chin as he responded, “I heard the scream too. It did not sound like Cyan, and Cyan was dead when we found his body.”

Purple frowned as she held Cyan’s pet in her hands. “But…” she mumbled, “the little guy isn’t responding at all!” 

Pink reached over and stroked the pet’s head. No response. 

“I think it witnessed Cyan’s death and broke down,” Red offered, his dark eyes swirling with anger right before he shut them. “What a monster. To think the Impostor would be able to kill so heartlessly.”

Pink shot a worried look at Black. “Hey,” she asked, “you’ll be fine, right? You were pretty close with Cyan…”

Black crossed his arms and dug his fingers into the sides. “I-” he gritted out, gaze pinned to the floor. “I don’t know.”

Pink gave Black a small, reassuring pat on the back. 

“Keep your hopes up, Black,” White said from across the table. “We’ll catch the Impostor and make sure Cyan’s death wasn’t in vain.”

Black nodded jerkily. He was sure the others took it as grief. 

_No,_ he thought to himself as he watched Red call off the meeting due to a lack of evidence. _It's not grief._

_It’s guilt._

And guilty he was, as Black sent off another, and another, and finally the entire crew to their deaths days later, the disbelieving looks of shock and betrayal making him stare at the ground once more. 

Strangely, out of all the deaths, none of them hit as hard as the first. 

He wondered why.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudo/comment if you enjoyed...? 
> 
> Check out my [Cyan/Black crackfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420011/chapters/64364086) for a little laugh/something more light-hearted, and part one of my [CyBlack Suffering/Angst Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662093) if you wanna hurt a bit more :')


End file.
